I Think I Love You Too
by Sasuke Uzumaki 83
Summary: When Sasuke, a boy determined to kill himself, meets Naruto, a bright optimistic boy, will he change his mind? And when Sasuke realizes he's in love with Naruto, what happens when Naruto rejects him? SUMMARY SUCKS! READ, PLEASE! MY FIRST FANFIC! NARUSASU! COMPLETE
1. Everything Is Alright

I Think I Love You Too

Warnings: Yaoi (BoyxBoy), Um... there will be crossdressing later, I'm making this as I go along, so nothing else so far except extreme OOC-ness~

Disclaimer: I laugh at people who think I could actually pull off creating Naruto.

A/N: This is my first fanfiction I am puting up on here, so no flames please, I want all the pretty peoples to be nice to the author. As in me. It does suck, I know, so you don't have to remind me. I will remind myself. So, enjoy!  
If you can~

* * *

It was yet another dreadful day at No Name High, a typical day for them, and if you looked at it from any angle, you would probably think that this is a school for the special, hallucinating students. But, alas, this is not a school of special students, and they are not hallucinating, or taking crack (Though sometimes it seems that way!), this is just not our typical school. They look at us and think, what kind of school are they going to? Well, anyway, back to the story.

It was yet another dreadful day at No Name High, in the class of Kakashi Hatake. The man sat at his desk and read all day, so the children, uh... teenagers, are left to do whatever it is that they please.

Don't think like that, you perverts.

Sasuke sat at his desk, his head down, going over the fact of him being alive at this very moment, sitting in a classroom, breathing, when he could be slitting his own throat at this waking moment. Yeah, that sounds nice, Sasuke thought to himself, I could just get up, walk out, and kill myself. After all, I am just in this world with the soul purpose to get raped, or, as my life has proved so far. I dont live for my parents, they are long dead, even though they promised they would never leave my side.

Sasuke got up and started towards the door, until a certain red head stopped him.

"You're not planning to kill yourself again Sasuke, right?" Max asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, whipped around to face the red head, and said, sarcasm not absent in his voice, "No, I'm going to take a stroll in the garden." Sasuke eyed the red, his hair spiked out in almost every direction, a scar across his left eye trailing down the bridge of his nose. He wore something simple: A red shirt and blue denim shorts.

"Sasuke, you've gotta stop trying to kill yourself. It's not good for your health."

Sasuke snorted. "Thank you, mom." Max glared.

"We don't need you acting like that in here, Sasuke."

"I always act like this in here."

"Well, I'm tired of it."

"Not like anyone acts any different. The whole world wants to hurt me. So, why should I not hurt it back?"

"Sasuke, that's just karma coming back to bite you in the butt." Skyler offered, leaning over his desk. He had white hair, green at the tips of his bangs. He wore a white shirt and blue jeans. His grey almost black eyes whirled with amusement.

Sky, Skyler's identical twin, walked over to the group. His eyes were only slightly darker than his brother's. "What, Sasuke trying to kill himself again?"

"Yes." Max replied, grabbing the back of Sasuke's shirt to stop his attempt of sneaking away from them.

"FUCK YOU, MAX!" Sasuke yelled at him.

"I'd rather fuck you, Sasuke." Max said, not to sarcastically. Sasuke rolled his eyes at him.

"Are you always going to reply to me like that, Max?"

"Yes, Sasuke, you look way to fuckable to still be a virgin, Sasuke. I'm actually impressed that you're still a virgin-"

"We've heard this conversation many times, Max. Many, many times." Skyler interrupted him.

"Sorry, livin in the moment here. I do want to take away your virginity, Sasuke."

"Should've beat that stalker to me when I was five, retard." Sasuke mumbled.

"What?" Sky asked, curiosity apparent in the young singer's eyes.

"Nothing." Sasuke mumbled in reply.

"What?" Sky and Skyler asked at the same time.

"NOTHING!" Sasuke yelled at them, his patience finally leaving him, going somewhere back into the firey pits of hell, like he expected himself to when his death finally relieved him of these idiots he put up with everyday of his misserable life.

"Okay, don't be to mean, Sas-gay." Sky teased, Sasuke's right eye twitching at the nick-name.

"Okay, I'm gay, but it doesn't mean you can call me Sas-gay!" Sasuke replied, annoyed.

"Don't piss him off, Sky." Max scolded.

"He's already pissed off at us, Max." Sky and Skyler said at the same time as Sasuke replied, "I'm already pissed at you guys, Max!"

"Okay, geez, team up on the old guy!" Max said in a mock offended tone.

"You're only 26, Max, you're not old." Skyler offered.

"Well, everyone here is either 15 or 16, set aside Sasuke, who is 13, and Kakashi, who has danced among the dinosaurs." Sasuke chuckled at this remark, Sky and Skyler fell to the floor with tears of laughter falling from thier eyes.

"Yeah, he's seen the Hailey's comet three times in his life time." Max chuckled, as the twins were on the floor still, laughing harder than before, if that was even possible, and Sasuke could swear thier lungs were about to pop.

"Okay, what's going on over there? Funny joke? You mind sharing with the class what's so funny?" Kakashi told them, "Or is it going to kill us with laughing?"

"I'd happily tell you all, but-" Max paused as he clutched Sasuke's collar to keep him from slinking off from the people on crack (Like I said, they're not really on crack. Or are they?) to go relieve his soul from this wicked place, he'd rather the deep firey pits off hell than this classroom which is worse than the firey pits of earth, "as you can see, I'm trying to save a very determind person."

"And a hot one at that." Lucas, another raven haired man, added. Max chuckled.

"You bet, Lucas." Sasuke glared at Lucas, then Max.

"You know, your eyes could freeze like that, and then you'd be glaring forever!" Faroh said. Faroh was a witch, and one that failed at that. In an attempt to make a potion to make her immortal, instead, the failed attempt turned her into a fox girl. She had orange hair, and an orange fox tail. Her outfit consisted of a dress that showed much skin.

"As if I care? I want to go die. Please excuse me, I'm going to kill myself now. Anyone got a spare knife?" Sasuke asked as he attempted to make a break for it, being stopped by a very firm chest. He smacked into the man before him, and landed on his ass.

"Hey! Watch i-i-i-i..." The Uchiha was rendered speachless at the man before him, a blush covered his face.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" The blond said, holding a hand out. Sasuke took it, his body tingling from the contact.

"Y-yeah..." Sasuke gulped. Uchiha's don't studder. Or blush. "I'm fine. What, does it look like I need to go to the hospital? I'm not so weak."

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure." The blond replied, hurt in his bright blue eyes. Sasuke observed the blond. He had tan skin, probably out in the sun alot, unlike Sasuke with his own pale skin, who never went out into the sun, the blond had indeed blond hair, (No duh, retard.) unlike Sasuke's silk raven locks, the man had three whisker marks on either side of his face,  
which rose curiosity in Sasuke's mind, and he had unbelievably bright blue eyes, showing all of his felt emotions, nothing like Sasuke's own ebony ones, that blocked out all emotion.

"So, who the hell are you?" Max asked politely. (As politely as you can while saying that...)

"Me? Oh... I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"I'm Max Ray." Max replied, shaking Naruto's hand.

The twins came up, held out thier hands and introduced themselves at the same time. "I'm Skyler." "I'm Sky." "Nice to meet you." They said in unision.

"Uh... okay..." Naruto shook both of thier hands, smiling.

"I'm Lucas." Lucas held out a hand, and as Naruto reached out his own hand, Lucas took it back. "Don't shake hands with me."

"But- what- fine." Naruto said, confused.

"I'm Faroh Ray!" Faroh said, walking over with an obvious bounce in her step. She shook his hand in a manner only Spongebob and herself could pull off.

"Ray? Like Max?" Naruto asked, looking from Max to Faroh then back. They don't look like siblings...

"Yeah! I'm his wife."

"Oh..." Naruto said, trying to keep his arm from falling off as Faroh shook his hand. Naruto looked at Sasuke. "And you are...?"

"You expect me to say?" Sasuke bit back rather harshley.

"He's Sasuke, don't mind him. He's PMSing-"

"I HEARD THAT MAX!" Sasuke yelled, pissed beyond being pissed.

"Sorry, you make it seem that way." Max fake apologized. Sasuke glared at him.

"Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke growled, obviously annoyed.

"Sorry, just trying it out..."

"Don't say my name if it means nothing!" Sasuke said, feeling his face heat up. God, I've got to make it out of here without them knowing I'm blushing, Sasuke panicked.

"I've gotta go-" Sasuke said, trying to slide past Naruto, only to be grabbed by the collar.

"Not so fast, Sasuke- MY GOD, ARE YOU BLUSHING?" Max said, seriously suprised. Sasuke took the opportunity to run. Fast. I have to get away from the school... Sasuke thought, running home. Hey, he was going to get detention later, but who cared? Then again, who cared enough to give him, Sasuke Uchiha, a detention?

And who was sexy enough to make the great Uchiha blush?

That, my friends, would be Naruto.

* * *

Well, that's chapter one! Yes, all my characters seem to be on crack, yet they resemble me in a sort of wierd way. Okay?

Be nice to me, this is my first one I'm posting. NO FLAMING!

Please review? If I get... hm... 5 reviews I'll continue.


	2. Hello Helicopter

I Think I Love You Too

Warnings: Yaoi (BoyxBoy), crossdressing (Later), EXTREME OOC-ness, and, yeah. Oh! Right. Language too.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters, Ivan (Won't get his personallity right, Srry, Becky...), Mia, and Izak belong to my little sister Rebecca, Water belongs to my little sister Olivia. I own the rest of the characters.

A/N: Thank you, Aidan Artimis, for the best review EVER! It made me cry for joy! LITERALLY! :D You made my day. So, since you encouraged me, here is Chapter 2! :D:D:D:D I finally thought of the rest of the story, save the details... ;00 So, anyways, yeah. C:C:C: So, Max is amazing? YAY! :D Max was supposed to be mean and scary but I don't have the heart to make him like that! So, please, ENJOY! Oh, yeah, flaming is welcome too! :D

* * *

Sasuke slammed the door of his house shut, stalked over to his room and slammed _THAT_ door shut. He was irritated. What was up with that guy? What was that feeling? How could he make Sasuke, The Great, blush?

Sasuke dropped his bookbag on his desk chair and flopped down onto his bed. He was tired, from just about absolutely nothing. He tried to clear his mind so he could drift to sleep, yet Naruto's face clouded up his mind. Sasuke scowled, getting up out of his bed to go get something to eat. He looked to find that there was nothing to eat, so he grabbed a knife and, well, all was the same. Slitting his wrists brought back a pain that was so familiar that it almost made him smile. Almost. Naruto's face came up again, and for some strange reason Sasuke put down the knife, bandaged his wrist and layed down again. It was wierd, really wierd, akward and strange, yet it calmed Sasuke down and he drifted to sleep.

.:::Meanwhile:::.

Naruto, Max, the twins, and Faroh all stood there, the same thoughts crossing all thier minds. Why did he run off like that?

"Okay. Does he really not like me that much?" Naruto asked, hurt.

"I don't know what his problem is, seriously." Max said.

"Yeah, he never really does that." The twins said in unision.

"I don't think he didn't like you, Naruto." A blonde said, smirking. He was shorter than his fellow classmates, he had big, round, green eyes, he was wearing a scarf, much to Naruto's suprise since it was relitively warm in the room. He was wearing a hoodie, zipped up, and casual blue jeans.

"Who're you, and what do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"My name is of no importance, and-"

"Oh. Another person who doesn't want me to know thier name. Great. The last one just ran off." Naruto interrupted.

"If you know what's good for you, you shouldn't interrupt me like that, smart one." The blonde growled back.

"Oh, Ivan! Don't be rude! He's new, and he sure doesn't know you!" A girl with blue hair walked up behind him, beaming. She was wearing a blue lolita (If you don't know what it is, google images BLUE LOLITA DRESS) dress, and knee high boots. Her eyes were also blue.

"Yeah, Ivan! Doughnut be so rude to him!" A boy with brown hair, brown eyes, a long sleeve white shirt and blue jeans said. (NO! HES NOT L! L has back hair, anyways.)

"Doughnut?" Naruto and Ivan asked in unision.

"I GET IT! HAHAHA! DOUGHNUT!" Max started laughing hard.

"What?" Naruto asked, obviously not getting it.

"It's just them being idiots." Ivan said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh..." Naruto replied.

"Welcome to my world."

"You don't get it? Doughnut sounds like do not! Oh, by the way, I'm Mia, and he's Izak." The blue haired girl said, then jabbed her finger at the brown haired one.

"Ah, theeeeee." Max said, sighing.

"...What?" Naruto asked.

"Don't try to understand them. I don't, and I get through." Ivan reassured Naruto, walking away from the people on crack.

"...Okay. Good to know." Naruto said, still confused.

"Mweeeeeeeee!" Izak squeeled.

_**BRING!**_ The bell rang.

"YYYYYAAAAAYYYYY!" The people on crack cried out. (These being Max, Faroh, The Twins, Izak, and Mia.)

"Wait... next class or something?" Naruto asked.

"No, silly! Recess!" Mia said, running out the door.

"And, what the hell did you mean by, 'next class'?" Max asked.

"Um... nevermind." Naruto replied.

"Okay!"

.::Recess::.

Naruto knew this wasn't a regular school. If they didn't know what next class meant, what could they know? They were all idiots, save Ivan, who seemed to side with Naruto. Naruto sighed. What was that raven haired kid like. What was his name... Sasuke? It had a sort of ring to it. It was a nice name, Naruto thought. Maybe he was a dog that barked? Maybe he didn't bite?

"Heeeeeeeeeey!" Mia called out. "WAZ UP, NARUTO!"

"I already told you Mia, silence is golden, duct tape is silver!" Izak said, walking behind her, holding up a silver roll of duct tape.

"Yeah, and?"

"If you don't be quiet, I'll duct tape your mouth!"

"If you both don't be quiet, I'll duct tape **_BOTH_** of your mouths!" Max yelled at them, grabbing away the duct tape.

"Uh... okay?" Naruto said, not sure of what was actually going on, as Max ripped off a little piece of duct tape and dropped it.

"KING MIDAS?" Max yelled, dropping the whole roll of duct tape.

King Midas (WHERE THE HELL DID HE COME FROM?) walked over, touched the duct tape and the little strip, turning it to gold, then poofed away.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked.

"King Midas turned the duct tape into gold." Ivan said, walking up.

"Duct tape is now golden." Izak said.

"I... CANT... PICK... IT... UP!" Max grunted.

"Max," Ivan said, walking over to him and picking up the tiny piece of gold off of the ground. "it's a tiny piece of gold. You're just weak."

"And old!" Izak yelled.

"Yeah. I get it. I'm old. Wait... who are you people? Why are you here? GET OFF MY BOAT!" Max yelled.

"Um... Honey, we're not on your boat." Faroh said, wrapping her arms around Max's arm. He turned towards her.

"Who are you? Those are my nachos! Gimme that back, young lady!" Max said, grabbing her wallet.

"Uh... Max, that's a-" Naruto started.

"Don't try. It's just an act." Ivan said, walking away.

"...okay..." Naruto said, walking away.

.::Next Day::.

Sasuke walked into class, when he looked up he stopped and gawked. He started to blush, then yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THAT SEAT?" Sasuke yelled, making Naruto jump.

"Why? It's my seat!" Naruto said.

"YOU'RE SEAT IS NEXT TO MINE? WHAT THE HELL!" Sasuke growled, then glared at Kakashi.

"What?" Kakashi asked, looking up from his book when he felt the ice cold Uchiha glare.

"What in the world did I do to deserve to sit next to that..." Sasuke looked over at Naruto. "_**THING**_!"

"Sasuke, your blush totally ruins your angery apperance." Kakashi said cooley.

"My... what?" Sasuke hadn't realized it, but he was still blushing. (Poor Sasuke! :C)

"Uh... do you really not like me? We can't even be friends?" Naruto asked, his eyes filling with sadness.

"Wha- uh- no- I- uh... OH FINE!" Sasuke gave up, then sat next to him.

Naruto turned towards him. "So... we didn't really talk much yesterday. Nice to meet you!"

"Why are you being so nice to me after what I did yesterday?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, as you said, you were trying to kill yourself. That's not good. It doesn't make anyone feel better, especially yourself. Slitting your wrists puts no satisfaction into your mind-"

"How the hell would you know?"

"...I used to. It never helped anyone, and made the people close to me hurt. So, I stopped." Naruto said, eyes downcast.

"Wha-what?" Sasuke asked, not believing that this friendly person could do such a thing. It hurt even Sasuke's heart. "Why would you? That's... stupid! Just stupid!"

"Look at what you're doing before you tell anyone that."

"I'm different... okay? I've got... problems, okay? You got that?"

"You've got friends to talk to."

"Oh, after spending a day with them, you should know why I don't talk about my problems with them!"

"...yeah..."

_**BRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!**_

"The bell was later yesterday!" Naruto said.

"You came after lunch yesterday, dobe."

"Oh... so it's lunch time?" Naruto asked, getting up.

"Yeah. My advice to you, don't eat anything from the school's kitchen." Sasuke warned him.

"Why?"

"You'll see."

.::Lunch::.

Naruto could not believe it. The food was... wow. It looked edible (Most of it, anyways.), so why had Sasuke said that? There was onigiri, ramen, they didn't show it but suprise meat, tomatoe soup with... was that gummy worms? In it, and something they called a snowman's beard. Naruto chose the snowman's beard and the ramen, Sasuke (Who was in the line behind him.) chose onigiri and snowman's beard.

When they got to a table (They were sitting with Max, The Twins, Faroh, Izak, Mia, and Ivan.), Naruto asked, "Sasuke, what did you mean by not eating it?"

"You'll see." Sasuke said, noticing that Max wasn't at the table. "Max got the suprise meat, didn't he." Sasuke asked.

"Yup." Faroh replied.

"AAAAHHHH! IT'S EATING ME!" Max yelled, running around with a slug-llama biting his arm.

"...what... is... that?" Naruto asked.

"It's the suprise meat. If you don't kill it and eat it it'll kill and eat you." Sasuke replied.

"Oh..." Naruto said. Sasuke stabbed his onigiri, which tenticals shot unfolded out of it, wiggled around, then fell to the onigiri's sides.

"I just killed my onigiri..." Sasuke said.

"WHY? WHAT DID IT DO TO YOU! IT WAS SOOO CUTE!" Faroh cried, grabbing the onigiri.

"Uh..." Naruto said, staring at the ramen. "So, what's the ramen?"

"Turns into worms in your mouth. Couldn't you guess?" Sasuke said, looking at him. When Naruto looked back, Sasuke blushed and looked down.

"Uh, I can't guess anything about your school." Naruto said.

"Uh- uh- um... uh... yeah- our school is- eh- uh- um..." Sasuke studdered, ripping his napkin into pieces, still looking down.

"What, you can't talk anymore, Sasuke?" Mia and Izak asked, Mia mimicking what Sasuke was doing.

"Shu-shu-shut up!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hm... interesting..." Ivan said. "Yet scary at the same time."

"What?" Naruto asked. Ivan looked at Sasuke and then at Naruto.

"You can't tell?"

"Tell what?"

"Nevermind." Ivan replied. "I don't like that kind of stuff anyways."

Faroh, the twins, Izak, and Mia all looked at Ivan and then at Sasuke, then at each other. They knew exactly what that meant.

.::Recess::.

"So." Ivan said, strolling up to Sasuke. "You have the hots for Naruto, no?"

"What? No I don't!" Sasuke said.

"Don't lie." Ivan said, "Or is it just you haven't figured it out for yourself? I mean, your thoughts are pretty wierd..."

"H-h-h-hey! Reading my mind is not oka-" Sasuke stopped in his tracks, when sudden realization (FINALLY) hit him.

He was in love with Naruto.

* * *

**AUTHOR:** So, how was that for a second chapter?

**SASUKE:** GOD! I'm so girly in there! What the hell did you do to me?

**AUTHOR:** Hehe, it's not only in the story, it's in my mind. And others.

**NARUTO:** I dunno. I think it was kinda... *whispers in Sasuke's ear* cute...

**SASUKE:** You're not supposed to like me in the story yet...

**AUTHOR:** Aren't they sooooo cute?

**ITACHI:** So, review, flame, do what ever! :D

**SASUKE:** What. The. Hell. Is. He. Doing. Here. Ede- Author?

**AUTHOR:** I thought he would have fun here!

**ITACHI:** Foolish little brother! My boy friend is better than yours.

**SASUKE:** Who is the poor person who has to date you?

**ITACHI:** Kisame.

**NARUTO, AUTHOR, AND SASUKE:**...

**AUTHOR:** In what alternate universe?

**KISAME:** HEY! *Cries*

**NARUTO:** Flame and the Nine Tails will come at night and eat you!

**AUTHOR:** Flaming is alowed, actually. REVIEW AND NARUTO WILL HAVE SEX WITH SASUKE! (Not in teh story.)

**SASUKE:** Oh, hell no!

**NARUTO:** You guys better review!

**~Sasuke Uzumaki 83**


	3. The Conversation

I Think I Love You Too

Warnings: YAOI (BoyxBoy), language (I'm taking crossdressing out the WHOLE story changed so yeah), EXTREME OOC-ness (I just CANT help myself), and sucky writing. Read on if you dare.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Naruto. And I dictate the world. In my dreams. I don't own Naruto nor do I own the characters Izak, Mia, Ivan, Water, or David. All belong to my two most dearest little sisters (My only little sisters), Rebecca and Olivia. Love you guys!

A/N: I just realized that my stories are STRONGLY influenced by role playing with my little sisters, hence their characters being put into this pathetic excuse for a story. Sorry for the wait, but stories came flying into my brain (Good ones, by the way), and I just COULDN'T get out another chapter for this! So, kill me if you like, I still love all of you who dare to read this. And I love the people who like it even more. So, as the story goes, here we go. And if you've every listened to Motion City Soundtrack, you'll know what influences my language so. I went to their concert a few months ago. YAYZ! That is one DAMN long A/N!

* * *

_Previously in I Think I Love You Too (Sorry, I've always wanted to say something like that)_

_"So." Ivan said, strolling up to Sasuke. "You have the hots for Naruto, no?"_

_"What? No I don't!" Sasuke said._

_"Don't lie." Ivan said, "Or is it just you haven't figured it out for yourself? I mean, your thoughts are pretty weird..."_

_"H-h-h-hey! Reading my mind is not oka-" Sasuke stopped in his tracks, when sudden realization (FINALLY) hit him._

_He was in love with Naruto._

.::Later at recess::.

Sasuke was freaking. Only mentally, because he wouldn't _dare_ let any one know what was up with him. So, Sasuke did what he did when he avoided people. He sat under a tree, when Izak came up.

"Hey, Sasuke! What 'cha doin'?" He asked, eyeing the tree Sasuke was sitting under.

"What. You got in a fight with Mr. Tree over here or something?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"No. But Ivan's pissed off at me."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Oh. Okay, now GO AWAY."

"AAAAHHHHH!" Izak screamed as the tree came down on him.

"Right." Sasuke said, as the tree lifted itself off of Izak and rooted itself back in place.

"Ow."

"He is pissed off at you. Haven't seen him use the tree in a _long_ time."

"I am mad at him." Ivan said, appearing behind Sasuke.

"Don't walk around all invisible and shit, Ivan, it makes the Spartans on Reach jealous." Sasuke said.

"They can turn invisible."

"Yeah, but it flickers when they walk."

Ivan looked at Sasuke with a straight face. "Right." He said as Izak crawled away, when a tree smacked him.

"Ow." Izak said, getting out from under the tree and running away, until two trees played golf with him.

"Why are you mad at him?" Sasuke asked.

"Things not to be spoken of."

"Yeah, right. Not like you'd _let_ him touch you. He was just being perverted, wasn't he?" Sasuke asked, watching the trees crumble down and rain on Izak.

"I hate it when people are perverted." Ivan said, looking at Sasuke for a bit. "At least out loud-"

"STOP READING MY MIND DAMN IT!" Sasuke yelled.

"I will. I don't want to partake in your La La Land, as some call it." Ivan said matter-of-factly, "But I prefer to call it, hm, _imagination,_ for it was named for a reason."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Sasuke said as Ivan walked off. _Strange, he never walks off from me. Well, not usually without reason._ Sasuke thought.

"Hi, Sasuke, right?" Naruto asked.

"Uh- ah- Naruto! Oh I didn't, uh… see you coming, heh heh…" Sasuke sputtered.

"You were talking pretty smoothly with Ivan. Something on your mind?" Naruto asked.

"Well, not- uh… really…" Sasuke mumbled the last part, looking at his feet.

"Why can't you talk around me? It's always ME!" Naruto said, holding his hands out in front of him. "Care to explain?"

"No, I _DON'T_ 'care to explain'." Sasuke snapped.

"Hey, hey, I'm all friendly. And all ears." Naruto said.

"You can't be all of two things."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"In what universe did _that_ make sense in?" Naruto asked jokingly.

"My universe. If it makes sense to me that's all that matters." Sasuke stated.

"What, you the only person that matters? Do you remember who you're talking to?" Sasuke looked at Naruto after Naruto had finished, then looked down.

"Actually I d-didn't."

"Didn't what Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun?" Water asked, skipping up to them. Water had navy blue hair and eyes, and was wearing a navy blue dress. Yay. (She's like a Sakura eeep!)

"None of your BUISNESS, Water!" Sasuke said.

"Well, _sorry,_ what crawled up your butt and died, Sasuke?" Water asked.

"Nothing. But I think David crawled up _your_ butt and died, Water. And _what _kind of dead creature are you wearing on your face? …That _is_ your face, right?" Sasuke paused and asked.

"Heey! I was just getting a little bored with talking to David, that's it!" Water whined, storming off.

"Would you like some cheese with your wine?" Sasuke mumbled to himself. –Awkward silence-

"Wow. That was a little harsh of you, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Ah!" Sasuke gasped, just now remembering that Naruto was there. "Oh- uh… she's just- ah… she annoys me."

"See? Again with the stuttering, Sasuke!" Naruto said, how ignorant the poor idiot really was. (Pity.)

.::After recess in the classroom::.

"Did you guys notice that Sasuke stutters around me? It's like his tongue is caught in a knot." Naruto asked the group (Ivan, Izak, Mia, Sky, Skyler (Damn, Sky and Skyler are really old characters to me now. I don't use them any more!)), and Max (Of course.)

"Oh…" Max, Sky, and Skyler said, all looking at each other.

"We'll let you handle this one, Ivan." Sky and Skyler said politely, and the group dispersed leaving a confused Naruto with a pissed Ivan.

"You don't know?" Ivan asked after a short silence.

"No." Naruto said.

"Oh. You're even more stupid than you look."

"Hey!" Naruto said, feeling offended.

"I have one question, Naruto, how do you feel towards Sasuke?" Ivan asked, after a short pause.

"Why?"

"Just answer the damn question!" Ivan said.

"Okay. I think he's… hm… nice, to me at least, well, he's also rude in a way. Actually, he's rude, but not to me or you. He's… a friend…?" Naruto said, all of the sudden feeling awkward.

"…Is that all?" Ivan asked after an awkward silence.

"What's this about?"

"Just answer my question. Is that all?"

"…well, yeah. What did you expect, a love confession?" Naruto asked, confused once again.

"No, but Sasuke probably was…" Ivan mumbled, but Naruto understood.

"What?" He asked.

"Sasuke… he… well, he doesn't want you as a friend." Naruto opened his mouth to speak, bit Ivan cut him off. "Tell that to Sasuke." Ivan said.

"But, I-"

"I know. But Sasuke doesn't. Let it off on him lightly, because he's like a little sister in some sort of sick, twisted family in this school, and there are people willing to kick your butt for hurting him."

"Oh… that's going to be hard… can't you tell him for me?" Naruto asked.

"No. I'm not dealing with_ any_ water works, the poor, conceited, little emo piece of… never mind." Ivan said, walking off.

"Okay then." Naruto said, unsure of himself, then headed off to find Sasuke, who just happened to find Naruto.

"Ah! Oh, hi- N-Naruto…" Sasuke stuttered.

"Hi Sasuke. Can we… can we talk somewhere…" Naruto started, looking at all of the knowing faces. "-else?" Naruto finished.

"O-okay…" Sasuke said, tailing Naruto until they were alone (Or so they thought, Ivan you BASTARD!).

"Sasuke. I heard that you might… uh…" Naruto said, awkwardly attempting to start the conversation to get it over with.

"I know you know." Sasuke said, looking down.

"About what? Just want to make sure we're on the same page." Naruto said quickly.

"I like you. A-a lot. Naruto, I-"

"Sasuke, before you say that, I want you to think about it." Naruto said, and sighed. "And get it out of your mind."

"What?" Sasuke asked, looking up.

"Sasuke… I'm… I'm _straight_…" Naruto whispered the last word. Sasuke stood there, shocked for about a fraction of a second then said, "Well, of course you are. You could get lots of girls, right?" Sasuke asked, smiling. "Go get 'em!" He said cheerily, though there was a slight crack in his voice, though Naruto didn't sense it.

"Okay then, glad you took it lightly." Naruto said, feeling relieved as he walked off. _He really is a nice kid,_ Naruto thought.

Sasuke hoped that he could take something like that lightly, but truth was, he had tears running down his cheeks. He couldn't take it.

His heart shattered.

* * *

**Author:**Sorry about that ending. That's just how I do it.

**Max:** Sounds a little like you're talking about love-making.

**Author:** Only you Max, only you.

**Naruto:** Aw! Why'd I have to hurt Sasuke? You're so inconsiderate, Edgar!

**Author: **Whoa! Don't wear out the nick-name!

**Sasuke:** I could've handled that.

**Author:** It's in the warnings. Look back at them, should I repeat them, or do you _want_ me to put your crossdressing scene back in there?

**Sasuke:** Are you threatening me?

**Author: **Yes. *shoots devious grin at Sasuke*

**Sasuke:** That won't be necessary.

**Max:** Wow, you _do_ suck at writing!

**Author:** Shut up, Max. No one loves you.

**Max: **My mom loves me.

**Max's Mom:** No I don't!

**Author: **Flames are welcome. Review, and maybe Max's mom will love him again. Oh, I have a bonus this chapter! A scene in which Snowman's beard is involved! A lunch scene…

* * *

.::At lunch::.

"What does Snowman's beard do?" Naruto asked, poking it with his fork. It looked like a beard.

"DON'T!" Sasuke said as everyone poked their Snowman's beard, just to annoy him.

The snowman's beards turned into snow flaked over their plate, rolling them up into a snowman, (It was still snowing over the plate), and a hat, glasses, nose, eyes, scarf, and, of course, a beard appeared on all of the snowmen, who bent over, rolled up snowballs and threw them at each other across the table.

"Oh." Naruto said, avoiding all of the snowballs. "That's what they do."

* * *

**Author:** So, anyone who wondered what it was, that's what it does. Sorry again that this chapter took so long, because I was doing a lot concerning school. We started a play and canceled it, I was in a speech competition (And made it to semi-finals before I washed out), we did a production where I acted my monologue out yet again, semester ending and it's just about to begin again, exams, and all that stuff. So, I yet again apologize. Oh, yeah, and I have to get my thyroid checked and get a booster shot for HPV again. Ugh. The needle for that looked like it's on steroids, seriously! _And_ I'm now going to a psychologist, people finally discovered that I seem to be mentally ill (Not really). So, make me happy and review.

**Sasuke:** Such sad news, make us all come back and review.

P.S. Do you guys think that I should change the rating on here? It _does_ have a lot of language. I don't have any good judgment skills, so tell me please! LISTEN TO MOTION CITY SOUNDTRACK YAYZ PLEASE!

~Sasuke Uzumaki 83


	4. It Had To Be You Finale

I Think I Love You Too

Warnings: Yaoi (BoyxBoy), Language, Extreme OOC-ness, and sucky writing. Read on if you dare.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, it would suck cheese balls. But it doesn't. So I don't own it. Or the characters Izak, Mia, Ivan, Water, or David.

A/N: This may just be the last chapter of I Think I Love You Too. Maybe. I don't know for sure, but it's getting there. We may part ways soon, but my story, the Necklace, is coming soon so please read it. I already wrote that whole entire fanfic. "-.- Well, read on if you dare (If it sucks, remember that it was 3 in the morning, I have school in about 4 hours, so yeah.)

* * *

_.::Previously in I Think I Love You Too::._

_Sasuke wished he could take something like that lightly. The truth was, he had tears streaming down his face._

_His heart shattered._

.::Classroom::.

"Good job, Naruto. I saw and heard the whole thing." Ivan said, appearing beside him.

"What? We were alone!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Or so you thought." Ivan said.

"Well… at least he took it lightly."

"I repeat, _or so you thought._" Ivan said, walking away briskly.

_Or so I thought?_ Naruto asked himself. _SHIT!_

"IVAN!" Naruto called out to him, running up to him. "Where is-"

"He's in the bathroom bawling his eyes out."

"Shit! He seemed okay!" Naruto said, on the edge of hysterics.

"He _seemed_ okay. Key word." Ivan said to Naruto, watching him run off.

.::Bathroom (Yayz?)::.

Naruto was standing in the doorway, shocked at the scene before his eyes. Sasuke was _indeed_ bawling his eyes out. He was curled up it a ball, rocking himself lightly, shoulders quaking with sobs. Max and the twins were there, comforting him, when Max glanced over at Naruto.

"We need to talk." Max demanded. "Now."

"Okay… but I didn't do anything wrong, I swear!" Naruto exclaimed, panicking.

.::Hallway::.

"Naruto, stay away from Sasuke." Max whispered.

"Why? I let him off _lightly_!" Naruto asked.

"You could've done it lighter." Max said.

"You didn't hear the conversation, Max." Ivan said calmly.

"No, I didn't. But you broke Sasuke's heart." Max said to Naruto, not even asking how Ivan got there, he was just ninja enough to do it.

"It's kind of hard not to hurt him when you're telling him _that_ news!" Naruto pleaded.

"Look, Naruto, the point is…" Max exhaled out, placing both hands in his pockets. "…stay away from Sasuke." Max turned around to walk away, before pausing and adding, "…And us, too."

.::Next Day::.

Naruto sighed, the tension in the air was almost so thick that you couldn't walk through it. He looked over at Sasuke, who was sitting in his own desk. Sasuke shot him a warning glare, and Naruto sighed and looked forward. Sasuke hated him, or so he thought. He still felt that same feeling when he thought of Naruto, or looked at him. But he brushed it off, being tough and deciding to go with hating him. Naruto thought that this couldn't get any worse, when the lunch bell rang, though something wasn't quite right. No one cheered for the bell, like they used to. They all got up and walked out calmly.

.::Lunch::.

Naruto was going to sit in his regular seat, when he spotted a binder with a smiley face wearing a jacket occupying his seat.

"You can't sit here today. Mr. Binder needs to sit with us." Max said, glaring at Naruto. Sasuke turned around, and glared at Naruto.

"What do you want, fish cake?" Sasuke snarled.

"Oh. My. GOD! You guys are over reacting!" Ivan complained, taking his tray and sitting at an empty chair. Naruto was about to take Ivan's seat, when a binder with a smiley face, eyelashes, lipstick, and also wearing a jacket stole it.

"Mrs. Binder needs to sit there." Sasuke said, getting up and walking away, pausing right in front of Naruto. "Sorry." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, walking of towards the restroom.

"Okay then." Naruto said after his moment of shocked silence, though it felt weird when Sasuke had whispered to him. It felt funny in his stomach. Naruto pondered the meaning of that, until Ivan interrupted his thought process.

"Are you going to stand there all day like an idiot or are you going to sit down with me?" Ivan asked.

"I'll sit." Naruto said, sitting in front of Ivan.

.::Recess::.

Naruto sat in a tree, thinking. Why did he feel weird around Sasuke now? It was strange. When he thought about Sasuke, he got this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, his face heated up a little, and then because of this he regretted thinking about him, though it seemed _impossible_ for him to avoid thinking about Sasuke. He was like poison, dripping into every pore of his mind and spreading the disease he brought.

Little did Naruto know, Sasuke was sitting under that very tree. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to accept it, but he knew, inside, that he would _never_ get over Naruto. And that right there annoyed Sasuke to no end. But, when Naruto told him that he was straight, he got this feeling washing over him. And Sasuke knew that feeling all to well. He was, well…

…unwanted.

.::After School (Naruto's house)::.

Naruto plopped down on his bed (A/N: I almost put bread X3), sighing outwardly. He thought over the feelings. All the weird feeling, when his mind reverted back to Sasuke. _Sasuke…_ Naruto thought, wantonly, when he shook his head and all thoughts dispersed. _Oh, shit. If this is what I _THINK_ it is, _Naruto thought to himself, _I have the _worst_ timing ever! I'll just ask Ivan tomorrow, _Naruto thought, drifting off to sleep (A/N: Wish I could, but, alas, I have insomnia.), _he should know._

.::Next day::.

Naruto approached Ivan cautiously, when Ivan answered his unspoken question.

"You know what it is. You don't need me to tell you what it is. Just approach Sasuke," Ivan said, turning to Naruto, "If you can find him, that is."

"Find him? You mean you _don't_ know where he is?" Naruto panicked.

"No one does. He just up and left." Ivan said, looking at Naruto. "You _do_ have the worst timing ever."

"He used to try to _kill_ himself, right?" Naruto asked slowly.

"Yeah. Why? You don't think…" Ivan trailed off, both of their eyes meeting, green meets blue. "Go get him, tiger." Naruto ran off, only one word repeating through his head.

_Sasuke…_

.::On the roof (It's a VERY tall school)::.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out to the figure, who was standing on the railing that ran around the roof's perimeter. "Don't!" Naruto cried out as Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Naruto.

.::Meanwhile::.

"I want to be the Empire State Building!" Sky said excitedly.

"There is no Empire State Building." Faroh said.

"WHAT? What do you mean? I'm always the Empire State Building!" Sky whined.

"You _do_ know what we're playing, Sky, right?" Max asked.

"Yeah! Scrabble!" Sky said confidently.

"We're playing Monopoly, Sky." Skyler said rudely.

"WHAT? I HATE SPELLING!" Sky said, flinging the board across the room, and it smacked the wall.

.::Plot (Sorry, it was getting serious.)::.

Naruto started to run up to him, until Sasuke spoke.

"I love you."

And he fell. (A/N: It seems like such a good place to end, but alas it isn't.)

Naruto grabbed his hand, leaning over the railing but Sasuke's hand slipped from his grasp.

"SASUKE!" Naruto called, jumping off of the building himself. _Is this it?_ Naruto thought, grabbing Sasuke around the waist.

_Is this where it all ends?_

Naruto grabbed a flag pole, catching both himself and Sasuke, pulling them up onto the flag pole to wait for help.

.::When help arrives::.

The rescue people raised the ladder to them, Naruto and Sasuke still caught in their deadly awkward silence. Naruto cleared his throat.

"Sasuke, I-"

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke finally confessed, being sure he wasn't going to die right after the confession.

"Come on, I'll help you down, sir." The rescue crew man said to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I…" Naruto paused as the man started to help Sasuke down, "wait." Naruto said, and they both paused and looked at Naruto in question.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked. Naruto leaned over and kissed Sasuke lightly, a slight brush of the lips, but it had much more meaning to them both.

"I… I think I love you too."

Sasuke froze, realizing that jumping off the ladder was _out_ of the question now. He had a reason to live. An unfamiliar feeling washed over Sasuke, but Sasuke knew what it was. He smiled. He knew exactly what it was, well, he was…

…wanted.

* * *

.::Finale::.

* * *

**Author: **I almost cried when I finished this. I really don't want it to end, but that's it. I'm serious. That's where it ends. Sorry! I apologize for the sudden ending! Remember, like I said, read my story I'm going to post right after this chapter, The Necklace (Which also happens to be 4 chapters long.). Listen to Motion City Soundtrack, my chapter titles are all MCS songs, so YOUTUBE/GOOGLE THEM! I like all of them, except about 5 out of 51 songs.

**Sasuke:** Oh, so sad. Why the hell did you start writing this again?

**Max:** Yeah, and were you on crack when you wrote it?

**Author:** No Max, and Sasuke, I was bored and felt like writing. You do know, I could change it back to what it started out as.

**Sasuke:** Oh god, I don't want to know.

**Author:** Well, Sasuke…

**Sasuke:** *Plugs ears* I'M NOT LISTENING! I'M NOT LISTENING! I'M NOT LISTENING! ect.

**Author:** Oh, well. There goes the torturing. Naruto, go kiss him.

**Naruto: **Okay! *Kisses Sasuke*

**Sasuke:** *Shocked into silence*

**Author:** Basically, Sasuke was to cross dress (_AFTER_ Naruto told him he was straight), look all cute and shit, Naruto realizes his new found feeling towards our favorite uke, Sasuke gets raped in the ally, Naruto finds him and helps him, the confession, Finale!

**Max:** …you call that a story?

**Author:** I did.

**Sasuke:** Keep it like you have it now, _PLEASE!_

**Author:** Anything for you! Review, flame, whatever! Oh, and listen to Motion City Soundtrack, read the Necklace! Thank you to my small amount of fans!

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_

P.S. Thanks for the review, SasuNarufan101! :3 You made this all come to me! YOU'RE AN _INSPIRATION! _I also might have appendicidus, or however you spell it. Boo. :(


End file.
